The Wizard of Harvest Moon
by Misty121416
Summary: What happens on a stormy night when Arina wishes she was in a fairy tale? Well, her wish is granted and when she wakes up, she finds herself in a town called 'Harmonica' but she can't remember anything! Rewritten. WizardxOC, ChasexHikari
1. Different World

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, Misty here. And guess what story I'm starting up again? The Wizard of Harvest Moon! Woo hoo! I deleted the original so I could re-write everything by the way, so don't bother looking for it. But this story is mine! The previous 'Wizard of Harvest Moon' was mine alone so no, I'm not copying/stealing anyone's ideas. Anyways, now that we've got that over with, I'll just tell you straight out; I'm not gonna bother with disclaimers every chapter. We all know I don't own Harvest Moon but Arina (formally Akiko) is mine and mine alone and the story will be in her point of view the whole time. Now, I'll shut up and get on with the story! Remember to review!!

* * *

I sighed, curled up in a ball on my black, leather couch. Rain pounded against the glass window outside, but the sound was drowned out by the flames that licked the air only a few feet away in the fire place.

Running my finger through my fire-like, orange-red, waist length hair, I stood and walked over to the chair closest to the fire, not forgetting to grab a book on the way. _The Wizard of Oz_ to be exact. A birthday present it was, from when I had turned eighteen years of age, only two seasons before. This was one of my favourite books and I had begun re-reading it for the fourteenth time a few days ago.

A minute had passed by the time I found the spot I left off before my small dog hopped on my lap. I wasn't sure it's breed, but its fur was like black velvet and shimmered in the sun light. As I began to before, thunder cracked and lightning flashed outside.

I don't know how I did it, but somehow, I managed to doze off after I read the first sentence. My last thought was _'I really wish my life was a fairy tale…'_

I strange dream I had. I had dreamt I was walking alone in a windy field but I couldn't see anything for as far as the eye could see. Just as I was about to sit down and give up on searching for a place to go, a pinkish-purple wind surrounded me, whipping my hair in all directions. I could see my eyes grow wide as if I was someone else, gazing upon the scene and just as randomly as it appeared, the wind disappeared. But the strange part was, I wasn't in the field anymore. It was just the windy plain, blank of any human interaction.

* * *

"ey… hey… HEY!" I voice shouted in my ear, causing an ear piercing yelp to come from my lips as I bolted in a sitting position. "About time you woke up," the voice said in a slightly amused tone, making it so I could hear the smirk in the words.

Stunned, I stared at the person who had yelled in my ear. A petite girl with short hair and large, chocolate brown eyes stood before me. Her clothes were dirty and hay was in her hair, but she stood as if it was a normal thing. I assumed she was a farmer right then and there.

I looked around in a daze, taking in my surroundings. It seemed like I was sitting in the middle of a field, animals grazing all around me. I could spot a large cow and horse, two sheep and some poultry. In the distance, crops were growing and that's what made me so sure about the girl being a farmer.

"Are you able to talk?" she questioned in a slightly worried manner, kneeling down and looking into my eyes.

"Uh… Y-yeah…" I managed to get out, still confused as to where I was. "Um… Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my temples. Wait… Where did I come from before? I couldn't remember anything, as if I had no past…

The brunette gave me a look as if I was crazy. "You're in Harmonica Town of course," she said, standing up and holding her hand out to help me up, which I took in a grateful way. "I'm Hikari, a farmer unless that wasn't obvious," she smirked before crossing her arms. "I've never seen you before. Where're you from?"

Crossing my arms, I looked up at the sky, trying to remember something about myself. "I… I can't remember," I mumbled, confusion evident on my features.

"How do you not remember? Do you have amnesia or something?"

"I really don't know," I mumbled. But if I had that, I wouldn't remember anything right? "Well, um… I'm pretty sure my name is Arina… Arina Smith. And I turned eighteen a while ago…"

"Well, it's a pleasure Arina. Welcome to the valley," Hikari grinned, opening her arms in a manner to show the island all around her or something. "Since you're new, let me give you a tour. Maybe that'll jog your memory a bit," she smiled, nodding. "Plus, it would be fun. I've never given a tour before you know~"

With a small laugh, I nodded in agreement. It couldn't hurt right? After all, I was just going to meet some people.

* * *

Sighing, I sat down at a bench. We had gone through most of the town and my, oh my, for a small town, there were a lot of buildings. Man, construction must have been a pain for this place...

So far, Hikari had introduced me to Mayor Hamilton who I swear, is the chubbiest little man I had ever seen. And his son Gill? I swear that boy must've been adopted or had a drop dead gorgeous mother. Beside the town hall, Simon owns a photography store. Jin and Irene work at the local clinic I believe, and under them is Luna, Candace and their grandmother Shelly. Sweet people, that's for sure. After that, I had met Colleen, Jake, Yolanda and Maya; a family who owned and ran the local Inn where explorer Calvin resided. No offence to him, but he scares me and I think whenever I'll be near him, I'll feel like I'm about to get raped… Anyways, there's also Toby, Ozzie and Paolo. They run the fishery and they definitely seem like laid back people. Well, Toby at least. Pascal is apparently the one who brings people from island to island but he said he didn't bring me here so I wonder what's going on there…?

Shaking my head, I saw Hikari's hand waving in front of my face. "Earth to Arina. You there?" she asked, laughing slightly as I blinked and almost fell off the bench. "Jee, you were in your own world again… Anyways, that's pretty much it for the tour," she grinned, pulling me up.

"Ah, ah, ah. No it isn't. I saw two places we hadn't gone to yet. The bar, which should be open by now and that house above all the other buildings." The brunette stiffened when I mentioned the bar, so I smirked, grabbing her hands and dragging her in the direction of the Tailor's.

I could hear the farmer behind me mutter something under her breath but sighed, walking so I didn't have to drag her any farther. As soon as we got to the door, I froze. For some reason, I was suddenly nervous. Then again, I was nervous all day with the people I had met. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked, allowing me to hear the smirk in her voice.

She then opened the door, forgetting whatever reason she had for not wanting to come here. Eyes scattered about looked at the door as we entered, causing a slight flush from embarrassment to appear on my cheeks.

Laughing slightly, Hiakri motioned to me with her hands. "Hey everyone. This is Arina, a new comer to the island. Make her feel welcome okay?" she said, grinning before pointing out some people.

"That's Selena, the bar's local dancer. I suggest you don't get on her bad side. She and Luke have a 'thing' if you know what I mean," she explained, pointing to a tanned girl with red hair that wore some more… Revealing clothes. She was speaking to another girl, this one was blonde, her hair tied into a high pony tail and the kind of outfit that reminded me of a cowgirl. "The other girl is Kathy. A sweet girl but with a huge crush on Owen. He's the buff guy they're with who is obviously drunk by this time."

Walking over to the bar, I smiled at a slightly older man with a beard. "I'm Hayden. Make yourself at home Arina," he grinned, holding his hand out which I gingerly shook. Behind him, a peach haired boy appeared with the most beautiful violet eyes I had seen. "H-h-hello Ch-chase," Hikari smiled, tensing up and clutching my hand with all her strength.

Oooohhh-kay. Now I know why she didn't want to come here; she had a huge crush on this guy and didn't want me to see I'm guessing. "Hey," he smiled, nodding slightly before looking at me. Actually, more like staring. Then again, I wasn't the most normal looking girl around.

"Arina," I introduced to break the slight awkwardness. "I'm assuming you're Chase," I said with a smile.

At that, the boy smirked, and crossed his arms. "No. I'm Santa Claus," he grinned, before holding his hand out like Hayden had before him. "Just kidding. I'm Chase, the chef here at the bar," he explained as I shook his hand. Mm… He smelled like oranges~ Though I felt kind of bad since here I was, talking to the guy Hikari was probably head over heels for.

"It was nice to meet you, but I believe we should be off. Er, I mean I should," I explained, walking to the exit but Hikari had caught up t me and left along my side.

"Okay, let's bring you to the Inn," she said, sounding much more tired then she had before.

"What about the house at the top of all the stores?" I questioned, pointing to said house that only had a single light glowing inside.

"That's the Wizard's house. I don't know much about him, but he's apparently a really good fortune teller. He isn't very social and no one knows him by his real name," she explained as we neared the Inn.

"I see…" I mumbled, still gazing up at the house before looking back at the other girl. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," I grinned before she nodded.

"Yup. Seven AM sharp," she said, skipping off before I could ask why so early. Crossing my arms, I watched her disappear in the night, confusion on my face.

* * *

I don't know why, but at about one in the morning, I got a sudden urge to go to the Wizard's house. One of those feelings that if you don't do something, you'll be bugged and bugged and bugged then may never be able to do it. Having thrown on a pair of jeans and a dark hoodie I had gotten from the Tailor's, I snuck out of the Inn, making sure to stay as silent as I could.

As I approached the Wizard's door, any idea to run back to my room had left me. Curiosity and adrenaline ran through my veins, causing me to jump at any sound. Biting my lip, I took a shaky hand, knocking three times on the large oak door.

_

* * *

__**A/N:**_ Wow. It's nothing like the orginalxD Oh well~ I'm liking this version more, but that's just me. Anyways, there's a little button down there you should press that says 'Review'. Click it. Please. I really wanna know if I should continue this or notxD See ya next time everyone!


	2. The Meeting

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to _Miranda428_ for actually taking the time to review, even if it was short. Come on guys, I think all authors want to know what their readers think of their stories. Plus, I'll give a cookie to whoever reviews this chapter! A big one. With chocolate chips. Mmm, chocolate chips… Anyways, on to the next chapter! Read an' review everyone!!

* * *

My breathe shook as I stood frozen in place, waiting for the door to open, even if it was just a crack. To my luck, in a moments time, the white entrance's door opened to reveal a young man.

He was a tan, tall person with hair that was a sandy blonde, and his eyes were more unusual than Chase's violet ones. This man had an emerald green and a golden eye that was mostly covered with his bangs, but they allowed me to see a strange white mark under his golden eye. His left ear also seemed to be pierced in the side…

As for clothes, his wardrobe was unique. He wore a black turtle neck under a blue cloak that looked quite silky. Its sleeves bore designs and something I hadn't a clue of what it was on his upper arm, close to his shoulder and the two sides weren't held together with buttons or string. No, it looked like a brown leather band and some necklace-like, traditional… Thing. He also wore a red belt and white pants, triangles at the bottoms to make a design.

It was only after I finished examining his appearance that I realized I hadn't said a word and he was beginning to shut the door. "W-wait!" I exclaimed, putting my palm against the door before it closed any further.

"Yes?" he questioned in a cool tone, sipping from a mug of coffee I had only noticed then. "What is it… that you need?"

"Um…" I mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of my hoodie. "M-my friend… She was touring me today and we ran out of time to come by here… I, uh, thought it was kind of rude not to give my greetings so, um, here I am," I explained, laughing slightly as I took a sudden interest in my shoes.

I couldn't resist looking up at the man in front of me, only to see a smirk, almost in a mocking-like way. That smirk only remained a moment more before he sighed and stepped out of the way. "Nothing can be done… Come in… Before you catch cold," he said, pausing before saying the next part as if he wasn't one to socialize very often. Which wouldn't surprise me if that were the case.

Either way, I entered, feeling a wave of warmth hit my skin. I hadn't realized how cold my skin was until now. "Can I get you anything?" he questioned, before motioning to a seat. I assumed he meant to take a seat, thus I sat.

"Something warm…" I mumbled without a second thought. Later, I would feel so bad even just asking for something. After all, I had just barged into someone's house in the middle of the night… Before I could take it back, he came back holding a mug similar to the one he had.

Thinking it coffee, I winced but took the drink. To my surprise, it was nothing of the sort; actually it was hot chocolate. Taking a few sips more, I felt the warm liquid flow through my body, sending a feeling of bliss throughout my veins. "Um, I guess I should introduce myself," I said in a slightly quiet tone, bringing my legs up as close to my body as I could manage. "I'm Arina… Arina Sm-" It was then a small thing returned to my memory. My middle name to be exact, "Uh, Arina Joycelynn Smith," I smiled, looking up at the man shyly.

"Arina," he said as if taking in the name as well as he could, "It's... A pleasure to meet you… You may call me Wizard," he said smoothly, taking a seat across from my own.

"Wizard?" I asked in a slightly confused manner. "Is that really your name?"

"It is what I am known as. My real name remains a secret to all on the island except the Witch who lives in the forest," he explained, closing his eyes as he sipped his coffee.

Taking yet another gulp of the steamy drink, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Well, that's kind of confusing… But oh well! That'll be my goal then! I'll find out your real name!" I exclaimed punching my fist in the air like a child.

Wizard began chocking after that. I guess he was taking a sip of coffee when I said that and the liquid went down the wrong tube from laughing… Panicking slightly, I placed my mug on a near by table before I started patting his back, trying to help somehow. Though, he continued in his laughing fit even after his throat had cleared. "You are a strange one," he smiled, ruffling my hair slightly. "But the only way you'll manage to learn my real name… Is to steal my heart," he explained, walking up the steps in his home.

I followed even though my cheeks were flushed. Once to the top of the steps, I stopped short, eyes widened at the huge piece of equipment before me. A huge telescope rested in the center of the room, the sky shining brightly through a space in the ceiling. Before I could ask anything, Wizard motioned me over to his position on a stool. "Sit and look through here," he commanded, smiling the slightest bit. I did as he asked, a gasp escaping my lips as I stared. The moon was bright, and looked so close as if I could touch it if I held out my arm. Blinking, I backed my head from the telescope, jaw slack as I looked over at Wizard.

"It's… It's… I dunno how to describe it," I whispered in awe, eyes glistening with amazement.

"Beautiful?" the multi-coloured eyed man question with a grin. "Isn't it though? Before you cam, this is what I was doing," he explained, placing a hand on the telescope gingerly. Smiling, all I could do was nod.

"Well, I should probably be off. I have to be awake by seven to help Hikari at her farm," I explained, standing, but still noticing the Wizard wince at the name. Perhaps something happened between them before? But as I was about to ask, he placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the exit. "Thank you for your hospitality," I smiled, nodding as I slipped into the runners that I had taken off before coming into the Wizard's home.

"Thank you… For stopping by," he smiled, opening the door for me. A final smile and nod from me, and I ran back towards the Inn, creeping in as quietly as I left. Thank the Goddess it wasn't locked like I feared it to be.

Once in my bed once more, I closed my eyes and thought about the Wizard and everything that happened to me... But my mind was mainly on the topic of the blonde, green and yellow eyed man I had just met. Before I knew it, I had drifted into the land of dreams…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the shortness guys. I'm writing this at midnight and I really don't feel like wakening my parents… Anyways, like I said before, review! Cookies to all who tell me what they think! See ya next time ;3


	3. Star Gazing

_**A/N:**_ Yay! Fast(ish) update for once! And more reviews! Cookies to _DreamerMeow_, _Emii_, _Mihakaku_, _mandapanda84, StrawberryMoon777_, and _Inuhana _for your reviews, favourites and story/author alearts!! Now, review this chapter and smoothies are being given out!! … Wow, I feel like such a loser at the moment... OH WELL! It's a normal occurrence for me either way… So, you guys all know what I'm gonna say now, but I'll say it anyways! Read the chapter, enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you thing whether it be good or badxD And no, I don't own Owl City or their song Fireflies…

**P.S. **Thank you Hikarichan for pointing out my mistake about the astronomy/astrology thing. It was like one in the morning when I was writing, so I wasn't paying much attentionxD

* * *

I groaned as I slapped my alarm clock for the… Fifth time that morning I believe. Only once I heard _'I could not believe my eyes,' _from the song Fireflies by Owl City for the sixth time did I finally roll onto my side and glance at the time.

"Oh… Eight thirty… Lov- OH MY GOD! IT'S ALREADY THAT LATE?!" I shouted, jumping out of my bed. Still wearing the clothes from earlier this morning, I jammed me feet into my slightly worn shoes, rushing out of the door as fast as I could.

Yeah, I got strange looks from Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, Maya and whoever else was in the Inn for breakfast at the time, but I was in _shit_.

* * *

Hikari? Oh, she was not impressed. Not at all.

Once I crossed onto her property, I swear, I felt an evil aura around me and chills shot through my veins. I took a few steps more before I saw the brunette farmer.

Though what I saw on her face wasn't a murderous look; it was a smile. A sickeningly sweet, innocent smile that was worse then a glare from the devil. "Finally showed up did we?" she questioned, venom dripping from her words. I swear, I actually saw dark spirits or something floating around her…

"Ha… Ha… About that…" I started before getting a 'shut the fuck up and listen' glare from her. Chills shooting through me once more, my mouth snapped shut, teeth chattering secretly from fear. I was too young to die!

"You. I show you around specially, having gotten home late last night without having had the chance to feed my animals, and you come to work late? Not by a few minutes either, but by almost two hours? Please," she said, crossing her arms as she kept up her cheerful-innocent appearance. "Do explain why."

"D-don't I have to water the crops or feed the animals or something?" questioned myself, the words coming out in mainly stutters actually. My shoulders were stiff, my whole body paralyzed as she glared slightly before motioning to the fields.

"Done and done. Because _somebody_ didn't show up on time." She said in a pissed off manner, giving up on her whole cutesy act.

Sighing, I felt as if I had no choice but to explain the events from early this morning, leaving out the part about my goal to learn his name and the requirements to do so… Sitting on the lush grass, I explained, only receiving a whispered mumble from the other woman. "Gale," she murmured, though I wouldn't know what till later.

"Did you just say Gill? I thought you liked Chase," I grinned evilly, leaning forward in a mischievous way. "Ohh, you better be careful on the way you act around me unless you want your boyfriend Peachy to find out," I laughed, obviously joking. I would _never _be so mean to do something so heartless…

Okay, so I would. Shut up, I haven't done anything of the sort to Hikari yet. Though we were friends, in my mind at least, we weren't insanely close thus I wouldn't try and do anything to her. For now.

"Don't! Please! A-and he's not my boyfriend!" she said, trying to convince me but only receiving a smirk from my own pink lips.

"Suuuurrreeee," I laughed, ruffling her hair in a friendly manner. "So, are you still willing to finish that tour you started?" I questioned in a hopeful way, giving her my biggest, most cutesy eyes I could manage.

The delicate farmer just looked at me, and I could tell she was desperately trying to contain her laughter. "Fine. We can ride my cow to get there," she grinned, whistling only to have a cow come trotting up t her side in response. "Meet Siara, my best cow," she smiled, petting it lovingly.

I had to admit, the creature scared me at first. After the ride? I swear, I'll never ride an animal again… I was almost thrown off the cow's back multiple times, not to mention she somehow managed to get me soaked with last nights light shower that sprinkled only slightly AND I don't even wanna talk about where she decided to kick me…

I would get Dr. Jin to look at me and fix my wound, but the placing doesn't make things very… Appropriate. Especially for a teen rated story. Yes, I just broke the fourth wall. Deal with it.

CONTINUING WITH THE STORY NOW.

Well, I met a few new people today; Renee and her parents, Ruth's family, Mr. Julius who was off work since it was Thursday, and some other people who had come to the island quite recently. Apparently it was Hikari who got the valley into the shape it is now, which was pretty impressive, not to mention more people were coming to the island every day. Apparently.

After saying good-bye to the silver haired, orange eyes woman who lived in the forest and called herself 'Witch', Hikari and I left Flute Fields, the sun now high in the sky, showing it was near noon…

"Lunch?" the farmer asked with a grin, getting a laugh and nod from me. This time on the way back to her farm, I decided to walk rather then ride the spotted animal that my friend was seated on.

* * *

Waving good bye to Hikari, I turned and started down the road that lead to Harmonica town. Earlier, the mayor had stopped by and said if I paid him five thousand coins by the end of the week, I could actually buy a house for myself, furniture and all. After negotiating with the farmer, she said as long as I come to work on time and help her, out, I get fifty percent of the profits~!

Humming and with a slight skip to my step, I glanced up at the sky, figuring out which colours painted its horizon. I deciphered pinks, purples, oranges, yellows and a little bit of red. A beautiful sky would shine tonight, no coulds visible anywhere. It would be perfect for star gazing, that's a given.

As I was nearing the city, a saw the shape of someone down on a patch of grass, sitting up and gazing at the sky, as if it would make time go faster. Turning and changing my original destination, I neared the person and saw they had a very expensive look telescope set up.

Once I was close enough to figure out who the person was, a small smirk danced upon my lips. I couldn't help but try and sneak up behind the sandy-blonde, walking on my tiptoes as I tried to go unheard. Just as I was about to cover his eyes, his voice broke the silence, making me jump, lose my balance, and fall forward, hitting my jaw on his head.

"Sneaking up on me… won't do you any g- OW!" Wizard exclaimed as my jaw made contact to him. Rubbing my jaw, I stayed crouched but glanced up to see him holding the back on his head tenderly before meeting my own gaze.

I felt the blush on my cheeks, and couldn't help but put my hands together and apologize, hoping a cute face would do the trick. "S-sorry Wizard, it was an accident…"

I noticed his cheeks redden, only the slightest bit before he averted his eyes, moving his hands from his head and leaning back on them as he stared at the sky.

"It's… fine," he softly smiled, still staring at the sky. "What can I… Do for you?"

"Uh…" My face brightened. "I was, uh, j-just coming to say hi… W-what are you doing?"

He gave me a look that basically said 'What do you think I'm doing?' before he spoke aloud, "I'm waiting… for night to fall… so I can examine the stars…"

Laughing slightly, I crawled beside him, staring at the sky as it darkened. "Do you study astronomy for a living?" I questioned, holding my legs to my body as I rested my cheek on my knees and looked up at him. "After all, you have the huge telescope in your house…"

"I'm a Wizard… Though most think I'm just a fortune teller… But I have always loved reading the stars…" he explained, shaking off his cloak and setting it down for us to sit down on. "You know… I had a feeling you would come by tonight…" he smiled, taking a thermos from a duffle bag and pouring me a cup of hot cocoa.

Smiling, I nodded, "Thank you," I grinned, sipping the warm liquid. Really, it wasn't until then that I realized how cold I was. A shiver went down my spine and when I felt something wrap around my body. Looking up, I saw Wizard had put a light green blanket around my shoulders before he did a final check on his telescope as the darkened night came faster every passing moment. "What gave you the feeling I was coming?" I questioned curiously, glancing over at the man.

"Like I said… I'm a wizard," he explained, talking a second canteen from his bag and poured him self what I guessed to be hot chocolate. "Though most people believe… I'm a fortune teller… Which is fine… But whichever you choose… To believe, I'd be able… to predict the future…" Wizard said calmly, not an expression on his face as he sat beside me.

A small smile appeared on my lips before I took a sip of the warm liquid. "Really, I think anything could happen. Even though most people believe those who call themselves witches, wizards, warlocks or some other magical being a fraud, there is no proof that magic is false," I stated, gazing ahead of me, noticing the edge of a beach showing slightly. "All in all, I'm one of those who believe you're the real deal."

"You're… Just like her… Hikari I mean," he said in a slightly depressed sounding tone, though that may have been my imagination.

"How so?" I questioned, stifling a laugh. Really, I found no similarities between the farmer and myself, but then again, I've been told I'm quite dense about these kinds of things… Sort of.

"Both of you… Believed I was a wizard… Without any convincing… Or proof… Or anything else most people… Needed to believe," Wizard explained. Right now, he was pretty much lying on his back, only his elbows wedged under him kept him off the ground; his torso and head at least. But after having avoided my gaze for the past few minutes, he turned his head to the side, locking his gaze with my own, preventing me to look away as I studied his mismatched eyes closely. His left eyes shone like pure gold in the moon light, his right looking as if rather an eye, a pure jade was placed.

I slight blush brushed my cheeks when I realized I was staring –again- which caused me to pry my eyes from his and look at the now dark sky, little white dots just barely starting to appear; Still, not a single cloud loitered in the air. "Were you and Hikari close?" I asked without thinking before I remembered her telling me not to get too close to Wizard. Why would she warn me about such a thing if she had befriended him? Maybe it was because she befriended him though…

Shaking the thought out of my mind, I pulled my arms from underneath me, falling onto my back as I did so. Afterwards, I rolled onto my stomach, my shoulder almost touching Wizard's. Well, it would be if I propped myself up with my elbows. Though as I grinned up at the tan man, he avoided my eyes, looking at the sky. "Yes…" he finally agreed, nodding slightly. It took me a moment to realize what he was saying 'yes' about, and for some strange reason, it made me slightly cross. What were Wizard and the farmer hiding?

Before I could say anything more, the blonde man stood and walked over to his telescope, seating himself on a stool behind the lens needed to look through. "Come here," he commanded lightly. Nodding, I clutched the green blanket to my body, holding the hot chocolate in hope it would warm my hands as I walked over to Wizard's position.

Before I could ask him what he needed, he moved away from the stool, motioning me to sit in his previous spot. Without a word from either of us, I gazed through the telescope, my breathe catching in my throat. There, a yellow star shone, standing out more then anything as it was surrounded by plain white sparkles. Really, the star reminded me of the five-pointed ones children often drew. "How did you know there was going to be a yellow star there?" I questioned in slight confusion. As I recalled, he had set up the telescope's position before the stars showed in the never ending sky. As the blonde opened his mouth to answer, I put a hand up and giggled. "Never mind; I know what you're going to say. Because you're a wizard right?"

A laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head. "Not this time; I knew since I study astronomy remember?"

A small blush appeared once more on my cheeks, but I just laughed, feeling utterly retarded. "Right. Forgot about that," I grinned.

* * *

All that night, Wizard and I stayed up, looking at the stars, talking and laughing. I hadn't checked into the Inn until about midnight, when Jake was just about to close up and stop waiting for my arrival.

As I lay in bed, I thought about the events of that day, as I had the night before. This time, thoughts of Wizard, my soon-to-be house, Hikari, Wizard and the new faces I met today clouded my brain. As my eyes closed, a final thought came to mind. 'I wonder if Gale can help me remember my past…'

I hadn't a clue why I called Wizard Gale, but before I could think further on the topic, slept over took my body.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I came up with this last scene from one of my drawings actually. I have yet to finish colouring it, but all the picture is Arina sitting on the ground, wrapped up in the green blanket, holding the hot chocolate and talking/laughing with Gale while he's adjusting the telescope. Yes, I draw scenes like that; I know I'm a loser… Anyways, thanks for reading chapter three of _The Wizard of Harvest Moon_! It is nothing like I planned for the original back when I wasn't a great authorxD Any way, tell me what you think guys! No update until I get at least one review!!! Haha, ciao guys, see ya next time~!


	4. Part of the Past

_**A/N:**_ You'll never guess whose back! Me, that's who! Haha, thank you HikariChan~ for reviewing! Only review I received and all you guys out there better make it up to me if you want this story to continue!! So, read and review guys! Enjoy~

* * *

I was out of breath by the time I reached Hikari's house, having had to sprint for at least have the time. Though even so, I still managed to be late by about fifteen minutes. Grea-at… Sighing, I brushed my bangs back with my hand, standing only a small ways from the field of plants, colours of all sorts scattered around.

"Hikari?" I called, the wind carrying my voice farther then it would have usually come out. As if on cue, the farmer stepped out of a mass of plants, dirt smeared on her face. A small snicker rose to my mouth as I walked over to her.

"About time," she grinned, shaking her head slightly. "One of these days, I'm gonna march over to the Inn and wake you up at five A.M. just so you can get here on time," she laughed.

A small, slightly meek smile rose to my lips before I chuckled. "Please. Don't. Sleep equals happy Arina," I laughed, nodding slightly as I spoke, only getting a sigh and small smile from the girl in front of me.

"Whatever. Just follow me already," she grinned, motioning me towards two building beside the house, which I assumed were the coop and barn.

* * *

Okay, let's just say I never want to do that again. Just from petting the horse, I have two bruises on my stomach from being kicked, and one on my ass from falling down. That's just what happened with the horse. I think the chickens were the worst of the animals… Demons, I swear, those things are demons!

Sighing, I walked out of the demon cages (Chicken Coop), straw in my hair, clothes and mouth. Corn showered her figure, a look that showed she obviously was _not_ impressed.

Well, even though I wasn't the "happiest camper", Hikari sure got a laugh out of it. Great. Something I would probably never live down. "Oh, it looks like you had fun with my animals hmm?" she laughed, the sound chiming through the air.

She stopped abruptly as she saw my look of annoyance. Though, a grin stayed plastered on her lips as if she was a Barbie doll.

"I suggest you wipe that smart-ass smile before I get rid of it for you," I threatened, a grin on my own lips now. I could see Hikari's face pale before she realized I was only joking around, gaining her little grin once more.

"Aww, you're no fun…" she pouted, but laughed a little. "Okay, go put those eggs and silk in the shipment box over there, then come inside. I'll go start lunch."

Shrugging, I nodded; walking over to the box which I assumed was what she was talking about. Opening it, I blinked, wondering how the hell she fit so many things in such a small box. Already inside were mushrooms, both common and the white kind, toadstools, herbs of multiple colours, tomatoes, corn, oranges, cherries, apple, a bundle of flowers, and a variety of berries. I stuffed the eggs inside, rearranging some things so they fit before walking over to the large building which Hikari disappeared in earlier.

* * *

"Hey Hikari," I started, swallowing a mouthful of a peanut butter and jam sandwich. "What happened with you and Wizard? In the past I mean. He said that you two used to be quite close," I said, explaining why I was asking before she questioned about that to try and get off topic.

The brunette coughed, choking on the eggs she had been eating. Quickly, she took a swig of milk from her glass to drown the food, taking a moment to regain her breathe. "I thought I told you not to get friendly with him!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table as she stood and loomed over my small figure.

Blinking with confusion written all over my face, I opened my mouth to say something, having trouble grasping words. "Why can't I get friendly with him? All this time, there's been a tension between you two, as if something tragic happened or something…" Her eye twitched. Bulls-eye. "Spill. I have the right to know."

"I don't see why you have the right to know…"

"I'm his friend. I'm your friend. That should mean something right?"

Glaring slightly, she plopped backwards, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner. "Fine. But you better not repeat this. To anyone. Not even a cat."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said simply. It was my way of saying "I promise not to tell a soul".

Sighing, she closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Long story short, we were once lovers… Sort of. We were close with one another, very close. Many people wondered why we wouldn't officially get together. Then, on the day he revealed his true name, he revealed everything. It was as if just learning his name let me touch his mind and memories. I saw stuff in my head then. Things I never dreamed of. Death, War, Killing… Sure, I saw good in his memories but… I couldn't look at him the same after. Not after I found out his biggest and most guarded secret..." she trailed off, her eyes looking hollow as she stared at the wood of the table.

"Is that it…?" I questioned, biting back my lip. I only received a nod.

"Arina. Don't fall in love with him. It will only bring you pain…" she mumbled as she forced the words out.

We finished lunch in silence, and I left towards town straight after.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Short, I know, deal with itxD I didn't get any reviews except from Hikari-chan, so I'm using that as my excuse. Now you guys, is there a scene you want to read between Hikari, Wizard or Arina? Send me a review and tell me! No updates until I get at least three reviews!! Hiss! … *cough* ANYWAYS. See ya guys next time!!


	5. Misunderstanding

**A/N:** Special shout-out for _Amejoryuu_ for being a wonderful person and reviewing all the chapters!! And since I'm so nice, I'll let you guys off with just one person's reviews and updatexD I'm expecting some more thoughts and opinions from you guys soon though! Ideas are always welcome!! Anyways, onto the story…

* * *

When I got back to the Inn, I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling._ 'So Hikari and Wizard were lovers huh…? I wonder what it was that he did in his past that made Hikari avoid him or whatever…'_

Turning onto my side, I sighed, hugging my cream-coloured pillow tightly as I stared at the far wall, it's colour dim with the lights off. Sure it was the middle of the day, but who says you can't have a nap, even when you're an adult? Okay, I'm not even an adult; I _am_ only eighteen… Close enough to be considered an adult though~

I shut my eyes, willing myself to sleep, but failed horribly. Sighing, I stood and walked out of my room, glancing at the clock as I went _'16:00… So that would be about 4 P.M…' _I've always been curious as to why they use twenty-four hour clocks here… Shrugging the thought off, I exited the Inn, letting my mind wander as I walked about the town…

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Wizard's house, the door open with him standing there, looking at me quizzically. "Can I… Help you?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly, obviously not noticing he was doing so, causing his pale, sandy-blonde hair to fall in front of his golden eye.

A blush rose from my cheeks, spreading to my forehead, neck and ears. My jaw was slack and I seemed to have forgotten how to function it properly. Why the hell did I come here?! I can't believe I did something so embarrassing!

"Arina?" he asked, a worried tone weaved through his voice. "Are you sick? You feel awfully warm…" If it were possible, I would have blushed harder when he set his forehead against mine, testing how warm I felt.

"Ahh… I-I-I'm fine!" I insisted, cursing mentally at the fact I stuttered. I never stutter. Ever. Sighing, and still blushing heavily, I looked down, playing with the bottom of my sweater as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I, um, uh…"

At a loss for words, Wizard gave me a small smile, stepping back from the door way. "Would you… Like to come in?" Without a word, I nodded furiously, shuffling inside, still staring at the ground. It wasn't until I saw water dripping that I realized what the man in front of me was wearing; well, better put, _wasn't_ wearing.

Wizard was only in a pair of blue jeans, something I questioned whether or not he owned. His chest remained bare, and even the hair at the side of his face remained un-touched, water weaved through the strands and clinging to his body. A blush shot up my face once more. Dammit! Just when it was starting to fade too. "Uh, I-I'm sorry! Is this a bad time?!"

"Not really… You knocked just as I was getting out of the shower…" he explained, unable to see why I was so flushed in my current position. That or he didn't care that I was seeing him half naked. "Now, what was it… You needed?"

Taking a sudden interest in my shoes, I urged my heart to slow and my cheeks to stop blushing. "Uh, actually… I was kind of wandering around and, uh, when I came back to reality from my thoughts, I was standing at your door…" I explained, the thought just letting the pink rise in my cheeks once more.

A small chuckle came from the tall man in front of me. "I see," he said simply, disappearing around a corner without a word.

Curious, I wandered where he was going and if I should follow, but just as I was about to turn the corner, I smacked into something hard. Rubbing my nose, I blinked and glanced up to see what I ran into, only to return to being speechless when a young, silver haired girl turned and looked at me. Who was _she?_

Orange eyes stared into my sapphire ones, but turned casually. "G- Er, Wizard? Who's this?" she asked, pointing at me as she stared into the room which appeared to be a kitchen. The girl wore a slightly strange outfit; Puffed white and black stripped shorts, a little black t-shirt with quite a bit of frill and lace that was cut pretty low, plus a small witch's hat was perched on the top of her head, only staying on from the ribbon that was tied under her chin.

Wizard glanced up before walking over to us, holding two mugs, passing one to me and keeping the other for himself. I smiled slightly at the aroma; Hot chocolate. Seems he was starting to catch on it was one of my favourite drinks. The orange eyed girl just crossed her arms, looking quite displeased. "What about me?!"

"You said… You didn't want anything…" he grinned, sipping what I assumed was coffee. "V- Uh, Witch, this is Arina, a new islander. Arina, this is the Witch Princess," he introduced, letting the conversation take over from there.

"Wizard! Why do you have some… Some mundane human here?!" the girl asked in a rant-like fashion. Hm. I guess she wasn't too pleased to see me here. Looks like our feelings are mutual then.

Grinning quietly to myself, I listened to Gale explain that I had just come by to say hello as he was getting out of the shower. Woulda thought she'd known that since I assumed she had been here for a while now…

Then I thought. Witch Princess? Deffinatly not her real name… Perhaps she was like Wizard and only revealed her true name to a lover? That would mean she too could do magic! It looked like the pieces were just falling into the puzzle… Well, so I thought.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I was about to introduce myself properly, but didn't get the chance.

"Well, it hasn't been much of a pleasure meeting you, but either way, would you mind leaving? Wizard and I were in the middle of something," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she seemed to shove her cleavage against his chest. Sighing, Wizard didn't bother saying anything against it.

For some reason, my chest ached and I just wanted to slap the girl and tell her to get away from him. But how could I, not knowing what their relationship was? Maybe they were lovers…

The thought made me feel as if a knife had plunged into my heart, but I wouldn't know why, not until later in my story.

"I… I see…" I choked, out setting the mug on a counter near-by before hugging myself. "I'll leave you two then…"

"Arina…" Wizard said, holding out a hand to touch my shoulder, only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me… Please, just…"

And with that I ran to the Inn, tears burning in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

* * *

I slammed my room's door shut behind me, falling on my bed and squeezing my pillow to my chest. The tears I tried so hard to keep back streamed down my cheeks, making my eyes burn even more. Before I knew it, slept overtook my mind and body. I sure was thankful for that… Sleep always made things better.

Well, until the nightmares rolled in.

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty short, but I wanted to updatexD YAY FOR HALD NAKED GALES!! Jee, I can't even count how many times I've typed his name rather then 'Wizard'…. Anyways, I need updates! Updates make happy author's and happy author's update faster!! See ya next time!


	6. De Ja Vu

_**A/N:**_ *cries* I feel so unloved… Not one review… Well, my friend told me what she thought about it, which doesn't count for much since she has no idea what Harvest Moon isxD Anyways, I need some reviews guys! I'm getting' close to just quitting this story! I'm only continuing cuz I'm loving the story line so far…

* * *

I lay in my bed, eyes open and staring at the roof. It was two o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't get any sleep. My eyes just refused to close and let my mind go to rest. Sighing, I turned onto my side, staring at the far wall.

I saw a shadow, almost a figure-like person. I closed my eyes, figuring it was just a trick of the dark, but for some reason I felt a presence, like I wasn't the only one in the room. I opened my eyes once more, realizing why I had that feeling.

Someone was here. In my room. Standing right in front of me.

My eyes widened as I opened my mouth to let out a ear-piercing shriek, but was cut short by something warm and slightly rough pressed against my mouth. It took me a moment, but not to long, to figure out someone was disabling my voice with their hand.

My breath came is short, shallow huffs through my nose, eyes darting back in forth with panic. Who was in my room, how did they get in here, and how did I not hear them?!

_"Shhh," _something whispered, but not out loud. Whatever the voice was, it was in my head, causing slightly more panic to fill me up. _"Shh, it's me, Wizard. Calm down and take a few deep breaths…"_

The fact Wizard's voice was the one in my head, my body relaxed, allowing me to slow my breathing. I guess when he thought I wasn't going to scream, he removed his hands from my mouth, causing them to be cold. Even in the summer, nights were cold indoors as well as outside.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, my voice as low as a whisper.

"I came to apologize," he explained, now using his real voice to speak. "About Witch... Her actions earlier… Were unnecessary, and obviously upset you… For some reason…"

My cheeks flushed at the thought of the previous afternoon when I saw Wizard half naked with a silver haired girl clinging on to him like a decoration. "Tha-that… Wh-why would something like that b-bother me?" Dammit, I was stuttering. Why did I always have to stutter when I was lying?!

"I may not know you well… But I can feel that you're lying…" he said softly, talking my hands into his. "Please, Arina… Don't be upset… Witch is only a friend… We live in similar circumstances… So we are close…"

My face was probably bright red right then as Wizard held my hands so gently in his. "Why… Why do you care if I'm mad?" I questioned, curiosity purely flowing through me. For him to come of his way just to explain the situation like this, at two in the morning no less…

"I… I do not know… It has been bugging me… Since you ran out of my house… I haven't been able… To focus on anything… My mind keeps wandering… To you…"

Now, it was the tan man's turn for his cheeks to flush slightly. Once that happened, I found myself having my hand on his cheek, smiling slightly as I caressed it gently. In return, Wizard's eyes widened slightly for a moment, but softened as he smiled back, placing his own hand over mine.

I hadn't even noticed how close our faces were then, but I remember the heat of his breathe on my face. I could have sworn he was moving in closer when foot steps sounded in the hall, causing me to jump slightly with wide eyes as I pushed Wizard away from me.

He fell to the floor with a small thump, confused as to what had just occurred. Couldn't really blame him; One second he was on the bed, explaining today's events, the next he was on the floor. Wizard barely had enough time to scramble on the side of the bed that was hidden from the door's view when the handle turned.

Without having much time to do anything, I pretended to be half awake, making myself look in a daze as I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. "Is… Is someone here?" I mumbled, pretending to look around.

The light flicked on, causing grey dots to blur my vision. I could almost feel my pupils contracting as they rushed to adjust. I rubbed my eyes once more, this time not having to be an act. Once my vision returned, I looked up, seeing a cross witch standing by my bed.

"Where is he?" she asked, arms crossed as she glared at me. If she was trying to stare me down, it was working.

"Where's who?" I questioned back in an Innocent tone, tilting my head to the side slightly. Okay, now the act was back on.

"You know who!"

"Uh, no, I don't actually…" I mumbled, giving her a "look". It was the partial truth; she could be speaking about anyone. The chances it was Wizard were just higher then most other "he"s in the Valley.

Well, my acting must've improved. The orange eyed girl glared at me, as if I was some disgusting excuse for a person; probably what she thought too. "Whatever. If you see Gale, tell him to come to my house for a 'visit'." Almost instantly, two hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

One of the hands was her own, the other belonging to none other ten Wizard. His eyes looked slightly panicked. "Get out. Now. You have broken one of the biggest rules," he growled, shoving her out of the room, locking the room. Protests, shouting and banging occurred on the other side of the door, but we ignored it. I just hoped the other people staying here would too…

"G… Gale? Is that… Your name?" I asked, eyes observing his every action.

A flicker of fear showed in his eyes, but only for a moment. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. The sandy-blonde just averted his gaze to the door, glaring at it harshly. "Yes." The sound was so small, but so full of emotion. I couldn't help but stand and reach out to touch his arm.

He slapped my hand away, not looking me in the eye. "Don't touch me. I'll… I'll be on my way…" With that, he walked out of the room, Witch following at his heels like a good little puppy.

For some reason, I had the strangest case of de ja vu…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Just a small chapter since I haven't updated lately. Don't worry, chase and Hikari are coming back next chapter :P Anyways, review!! I need mah reviews people!! Well, see ya next time.


	7. Part of Hikari's story

_**A/N:**_ Sorry if this chapter isn't amazing; I literally JUST finished writing around four to five pages for my new fanfic that stars GillxD Plus it's past midnight as I write this… And yay~ I got a few reviews! Misty is happy now and won't be quitting the story quite as soon! Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

I sighed, watering the crops without really thinking about it. It had been three days since Gale came to my room and I hadn't seen him since. What happened? Was he in trouble? Was he mad? I had so many unanswered questions.

"na… rina… **ARINA!**"

I jumped, water sloshing out of the can and spilling onto the front of my white t-shirt. Lovely. Water and white don't mix in case you didn't realize. A small glare in my eyes, I looked up at Hikari who was choking back a laugh. "Yes?" I questioned, smirking slightly. Without a moment's notice, I splashed water over her giggling figure, causing the laughter to abruptly stop.

"Oh. You did _not_ just do that," she stated, a blank face as she kneeled down. I was a moment too late to realize a hose was just lying by her feet. Water sprayed my like rain, most of it spraying into my face. I stood there, jaw slack and soaked to the bone.

"I was trying to tell you you've been watering the same spot for five minutes," she chuckled, throwing the hose behind her so neither of us were within an arm's reach, but so she could grab it first if necessary.

A small blush brushed my cheeks as I coughed slightly into my hand. "Uh… R-really? Sorry, my mind's been…"

"In la-la-land?" she finished, grinned slightly as she crossed her arms. Hikari laughed, and motioned her hand towards the house, "I know what it's like. Let's get in some dry clothes and talk about it mmkay?"

* * *

Once we were both in dry clothes, we sat at the table, coffee in hand. I added three creams and teaspoons of sugar into mine; the way I always had coffee. I had explained the events of the night a while ago, looking at my hands around the mug the whole while.

Hikari sighed and frowned. "Well that explains it," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Wizards and Witches aren't supposed to let their names be known by anyone but their spouses. Only after marriage can their name be known."

"How do you know all this?" I questioned with curious eyes.

"Like I said before, Gale and I were loves once upon a time," the brunette farmer stated, finishing off the coffee in her mug.

I nodded as I remembered Hikari telling me about their story. "How do you know his name? I know you knew it before I found out…"

Hikari stood and walked to her kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling a box off the shelf. She brought it over to the table, pushing it towards me without a word.

Silently, I opened the little box that probably held jewelry before. Inside, pictures and letters were stacked neatly. One by one, I looked through them, observing the small details. Most of the pictures were of Gale and Hikari on dates or on the beach at sun set or sunrise. The letters were poems Gale had written in his own curly handwriting, all. At the very back of the small bow, a smaller box sat inside. Gently, I pulled it out, eyes widening ever so slightly as I saw a golden band with three small diamonds set into the center. On the back of the small ring had "Hikari, I will love you forever" engraved in a curly font that matched the writing of the poems.

I didn't know why back then, but a lump rose in my throat and I could feel tears starting to well in my eyes. Choking it back, I took a few deep breathes and nodded. "And something from his past changed all of this…?"

Hikari nodded, a slightly sad expression decorating her face. She put everything neatly back in the box, placing it back in the cabinet. "Even now, I can't forget the feeling of heartbreak from that night… But that's all in the past. Now I'm trying to fight the feelings that I have for Chase, but I can't seem to shake them. I… I know it's unrequited and I'll probably have my heart shattered once more but. I just can't help it."

At that, I stood and grabbed her wrist, starting to drag her to her wardrobe. "What are you doing?!" she questioned, confusion weaved through her voice.

"I'm going to make you look beautiful and get Chase to go on a date with you."

* * *

By the time we got to the bar, Hikari was dragging her feet, trying to pull her arms from my iron-like grasp. "I'm not letting you go. I went to the trouble of dressing you up for this and you aren't getting out of this date." I could feel daggers of a glare in my back, but I didn't care. I opened the door, pushing the farmer inside.

What Hikari was wearing wasn't too fancy, but a little more then casual. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail, bobby clips keeping everything in place. A small line of eye liner was along the top of her eyes, mascara used to make her eyes lashed darker and longer. A light brown eye shadow was spread along her lids, lips a pinkish-red that shone in the light. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, sleeves puffed with a large hole down each arm, only being connected by the fabric went met at the bend of each arm. For bottoms, she wore a pair of skinny jeans, loose enough for her to walk around in and still be comfortable. Hikari wore a pair of black ballet flats and a small chain around her neck, a sapphire pendant dangling pleasantly.

After having been pushed in, Hikari started to stumble, an arm catching her before she fell forward. "Ah, th-thank you," she mumbled, regaining her balance before glancing up to see who her savior was. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she realized she was looking up into the violet eyes of none other but Chase.

"You alright?" the peach-haired man questioned, smiling slightly as he brought his arms to his sides while Hikari stood straighter.

"Uh, y-y-yes!"

I couldn't help but smirk slightly as I watched Hikari's face turn bright red and see that Chase had no idea what was going on. Walking up behind Hikari, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh, Chase right? I have a favor to ask."

Chase obviously hadn't seen me enter, his violet eyes widening. "Uh, sure. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could take our little farmer here on a date." Going straight to the point worked pretty well in these cases actually.

Under my hand, I could feel Hikari squirming, trying to release herself from my grip. Like that was gonna happen.

The chef on the other hand just blinked before smiling light, a small pink brushing his cheeks. "Sounds fun. When do you wanna meet up?"

"How about tomorrow at around noon?" I asked, grinning as I felt Hikari stop squirming. If only I was in front of her rather then beside… I would actually be able to see her face then. Oh well, I got what I got.

Chase grinned slightly and nodded. "That's fine with me. Though, it _is_ going to be and 'the little farmer' correct?"

I laughed and nodded. "'Course. Wouldn't wanna ruin your moments. Anyways, come get her tomorrow at her house. Chao~"

With that, I pushed Hikari towards the bar's main entrance to escort her back home.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'm really tired right now, so this is all you guys are getting for this chapterxD Review everyone! See ya next time!


	8. Desicion

_**A/N:**_ WOO! REVIEWS FTW! I'm actually soo happy now!! Thank you _Winter Oak_, and _Rabid Cream Puffs_ for your reviews!! Yes, even if it's only two, I'm happy with the reviews. Means people are actually reading my story. Anyways, hope you guys like this new chapter!This is better then nothing though!!

* * *

I sighed, lying in Hikari's fields, staring as the puffy white clouds moving slowly through the bright blue sky. It had been nine days in total since the whole event with Wizard…

At least Chase and Hikari were going good. On the day of their date, Hikari finally told Chase how she felt and he actually had mutual feelings. Obviously, they were seeing each other now. It was one of those relationships where both sides don't exactly know what to do, but they're going out anyways for the fact they liked each other.

If only I had a similar relationship. If anything, I wanted to see Gale and find out why he seemed so mad, and… I don't know why, but I feel as if I have to apologize. I don't know what for exactly, but I have to apologize…

I rolled onto my side, eyes closing as I felt the wind rustle my hair, the cow's moos and sheep's baas filling the air. For some reason though, I suddenly felt a presence… And ominous presence at that… A shudder went down my spine as I sat up straight, whipping my head around, looking for someone who was near by.

No one.

"Are you looking for me by any chance?" a smooth voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump and shriek, scrambling backwards before I started rolling down the hill. At the bottom, I clutched my shirt, eyes wide and darting about as I tried to regain my breath.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the figure of a person, causing me to scream once more, jumping slightly as I turned to face none other then…

Witch? What the hell was she doing here? A small smirk played on her lips, and the fact she was holding back a laugh wasn't hidden well. Her silver hair shined in the sun, orange eyes filled with nothing but triumph.

The way she gleamed, I couldn't stop myself from glaring. What did she want? To rub it in my face that I haven't seen Gale for a while now? Lovely… "Yesss?" I questioned, not bothering to hide the annoyance weaved in my tone.

"Ooh, is that any way to treat a person?" she questioned, dramatically clutching the fabric at her chest. Not like there was much spare fabric to grab on to… After catching my deepening gaze, Witch frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Come with me. Gale and I have to talk to you about something."

Normally, I would've rejected flat out. Now? No way in hell. It was my chance to see Gale again, and I wasn't passing up the opportunity. "Lead the way," I mumbled, standing and brushing the plaid shorts I was wearing.

"Love to~"

And with that, a familiar gust of pink wind encircled my body, causing a scream to try and pass my lips, but it got swallowed by the raging winds.

"Couldn't you have been more careful when you brought her here?" a man's voice sighed, disapproval evident. I didn't have to think twice to know the voice belonged to a certain sandy-blonde, tanned man.

"No, no I couldn't. She deserves it." And that would be the witch.

With a groan, I tried forcing my eyes open, only to be greeted with the harsh light of a chandelier above. Shutting my eyes instantly and covering my face sloppily with my arms, a dull throbbing started at the back of my head, spreading rapidly. "Where… Where am I…?" I questioned, my voice sounding raspy and dry to my own ears as I continued protecting my eyes.

Opening my eyes, bit by bit, I saw Gale, Witch and some strangers circled around me. Once I was able to look around with being blinded, I slowly sat up, ignoring the harsh pounding in my skull.

Gale wrapped his arms around me gingerly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, pain in his voice before he stepped back.

Another man came forward, this one with jet black hair and turquoise eyes that seemed to glisten. His skin was pale, but he had the same mark under his eyes as Gale, though his was black and under his left eyes rather than his right. I noticed everyone there had the mark, though all were different colours and placed on different parts of their bodies. "You have a big decision to make," he said in a bold tone, one slightly too deep for his young appearance. It seemed as if he weren't a day over twenty.

I looked at the man in a way to urge him to continue, not like it would process faster if he told me sooner or anything. As I glanced into his eyes, I could see something hidden… Pity. He was feeling pity towards me.

"You must make a big decision," he repeated, holding my gaze, "You have two choices; First choice: Go back to your own world and forget about everything that happened here. Second choice: Give up everything from your world and marry Gale. What will you choose?"

In that moment, the memories flooded back into my head, drowning me in the waves they came back in. I couldn't hear anything over the pounding in my skull, the breath being sucked from my lungs. Before I could give my answer, I fell forward, and the last thing I remember is a pair of arm catching me before I smashed into the floor.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ No, not great, not great at all, but better than nothing. It's late, I'm tired, and I just wanted to give this to you guys. This series is probably going to end within the next few chapters, so send in your reviews quick! Not to mention, I'm SO tempted to re-write now that I went to a writing work shop on Thursday and Friday… Anyways, see ya next time!


	9. Waking Up

_**A/N:**_ Guess whose baaaaacccckkkk? Man, I feel so bad for not updating in forever! I'm running around all the time not to mention I'm sick so I haven't been able to finish typing this up… Also, thank you _tigergirl93_ for the Story Alert and _Rabid Cream Puffs_ for the review! I love you guys! Well, here we go~ By the way, this fan fiction is probably gonna finish next chapter. And first, I'm writing a sadish ending but if you guys suck up, I can make it a lil' more happier ;)

* * *

When my eyes opened, I was in a strange room. The walls were white, as were the curtains, door and furniture. I was sleeping bed, piled under a mass of silk-like white blankets. Though, something was out of place. No, it wasn't the décor, but something was off.

Then it hit me.

In the midst of the angelic-like room, a certain man was beside the bed on a white recliner, her blonde hair having fallen out of its braid, his tan skin standing out so much more. Though, his outfit was different no doubt; rather than his usual black turtle neck, white pants and navy cloak, Gale was dressed in a white robe that almost looked like it would be a traditional garment. Which it probably was, I assumed.

Sitting up, a dull throbbing was within my skull, causing me to wince pretty much whenever I moved. The bed squeaked as I leaned back on the head board, causing Gale's eyes to flutter open. As soon as he fully opened his eyes and saw me sitting there, he stood hesitantly before stepping over to the bed and taking me into his arms, hugging his body to my own. "You're alive… You're alive…" he muttered, muffled by the fact his face was buried into my hair in the crook of my neck.

"Gale? What happened?" I whispered, afraid to move a muscle as if he would shatter as he held me.

"You… You got your memory back from your world… Then you fainted... You've been asleep ever since," he explained, clutching onto me as if I was his whole world.

"Wait… How long is that exactly?" I asked, eyes slightly wide. Damn, Hikari was gonna kill me…

"… Five weeks…" he sighed, finally pulling back slightly so he could look in my eyes. He placed his right hand on my cheek, stroking it lightly, his emerald and golden eyes filled with something; admiration perhaps? No, I knew it was more than that, but I just wasn't ready for the "L" word…

"Fi… Five weeks?" I chocked, eyes wide in slight horror. So that was what it was like to be in a coma… Though, I can't believe I stayed alive, even if I was asleep…

Gale just nodded, wincing slightly at my reaction. "What's your decision?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Looking up, I'm assuming he saw the confusion in my eyes before he continued. "Before you fainted… Master said you had to make a decision… Either stay here and marry me… Or return home and forget everything about this world…"

I gasped, my hands coming to my mouth in an instant. I then remembered the man who had given me those choices before I blacked out. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" Tears slid down my face despite my attempts to keep them back. "It's just not fair!" As I started sobbing uncontrollably, Gale's now-familiar arms wrapped around me once more as he stroked my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry… It's all my fault…"

With that, my eyes snapped open before I pushed on Gale's chest slightly so I could look up at him. "What… What do you mean?" I whispered even though I had an idea what was wrong.

Guilt splashed against his face, his eyes averting from mine. "I… A spell went wrong… I hadn't thought anything had actually happened… But when I saw you at my door… I knew that the spell had summoned you here… And made you lose your memories of your own world…" he explained quietly, sighing lightly.

My mind was blank as I stared up at him. "Why didn't you tell me…?" I whispered, the words sounding chocked in my own ears.

"I couldn't. It's against the rules to tell a human of magic… Especially one who hasn't… Made a bond…"

"Bond?" I questioned, eyes furrowed.

"Promise… Of love… Humans often call it marriage…"

I chocked on my breath, my eyes bulging slightly. "Marriage? It that why I have to marry you to stay here?" Gale's response was a simple nod of his head. Sighing, I slumped into him seeing as his arms were still around me. "Gale… I… I think I like you… No, I _know_ I like you… But marriage? I don't think I'm ready… Plus… What would happen to my family and friends? They would be worried sick about me wouldn't they?"

Sighing, the tanned man stood, releasing me. "I'll leave you for now to think about it… But let me tell you something first; Arina, these feeling I have for you… I've never had them before… I think I love you…" With that, he left the room without another word, leaving me on the bed with my jaw slightly slack.

* * *

Hours had passed by the time I left my room and was escorted to the room I had been transported to five weeks ago. The man with jet black hair and turquoise eyes, Gale's master, glanced up as I slid into the room, slightly surprised. I assume he hadn't realized I was awake.

Standing straight, I looked into the man's eyes without hesitation or fear. "You asked me weeks ago if I would rather go home without my memories of this world or marry Gale and never return home."

"Yes," the man said in a way that pretty much said "I know what I told you, so get on with it". Guess he had more manners then that considering he hadn't said the phrase directly.

"I've been thinking about it and have come to a conclusion. I know what I'm going to do."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Slight cliff hanger, but that just means you guys gotta send in some reviews ;D Gimme at least two reviews, and I'll make the ending happier then what I originally planned :P See ya next time! And sorry for the shortness, I'm sick and can't think straight…


	10. The Final Chapter

_**A/N:**_ And I'm back with the final chapter. Apologize for the lack of HikarixChase, but I can kind of blame that on the fact I started this story after finishing a Chase fan fiction :P I also apologize for the shortness of this fanfiction, but you can blame _that _on the fact that I started **Bittersweet** which is gonna end up a LONG story … Thank you to _Rabid Cream Puffs_, _Kairo_ and _Winter Oak_ for your reviews! Now, I'll shut up and let you guys read on ;3

* * *

"I have made my decision," I said, looking directly into Gale's master's eyes that had lit with slightly surprise among seeing me up and about. Looks like he hadn't gotten the 411 on my awakening.

The man stood straighter, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he questioned, his voice like velvet and slightly feminine, yet still masculine enough that it wouldn't be mistaken for a girl's voice. I hadn't been able to pay much attention to the man's appearance before hand, but he wasn't half bad; his skin was pale, his hair looked like silk, and I started to wonder if it felt as soft as it looked. The turquoise in his eyes showed brightly, and inside those eyes, I could see a person; someone who loved his magic and who thought of the people around him, like family. I guess as the cliché goes, a person eyes are the gates to the soul.

Nodding, my heart started thudding in my chest. I was suddenly very afraid, shifting from one foot to another. Inside this room, something was pulsing. There wasn't really any way to describe it, except it felt like… Like energy of some sort. And considering I was alone with Gale's master, there weren't many choices that the energy could be coming from.

I swallowed my heart back down as he started walking towards me, taking all I had to not pull away or run screaming. I slowed and deepened my breathing, trying to get the air back in my lungs. I squeezed my eyes tightly as he reached his hand out, his finger brushing my cheek ever so gently. "Speak child."

I slowly re-opened my eyes, watching as he looked at me expectantly. I fiddled with my finger, shuddering under his intense gaze. Taking another deep breathe, I looked at his eyes, deciding to stand my ground so I wouldn't look totally stupid. "I… I have decided… To return to my world. My past, my family, my friend and almost everything that is important to me is there…"

Nodding, the man opened his mouth to reply when a crash came from the hall. The sound caused both of us to jump, but a small yip slipped through my lips. Before I turned, I cold already tell who had knocked something down.

Taking a few breaths of air to slow my marathon-running heart, I finally turned, face expressionless as Gale looked up at me toppled over a chair. His eyes were wide, too much white showing as if he were a child who had just discovered his puppy died in a car crash. The look remained on his face as he started to stand, but he ended up running when he realized I was unable to make eye contact. "I'm sorry Gale…" I whispered, my eyes starting to glaze over with tears as the Wizard's expression flashed in my mind like a movie in slow motion. Goddess, I felt like I just kicked a puppy or something!

I could see the hesitation of Gale's master's hands before one wrapped around my arm, making my head fall against his chest like a rag doll's. "Come, we must prepare for you to return home," he said in a soothing tone, but that didn't stop me from turning my head and staring down the hall Gale had fled down.

Apparently my gaze was stuck on the hall a few moments longer than necessary considering the man who had been leading me halted, causing my attention to snap back to him. With a sigh, he motioned down the corridor before saying, "Go, follow him. After you speak with him, return so we can proceed to send you back to your world."

I looked at him and could feel the surprise on my face before I gave a small smile and nod before chasing down the way Gale had fled.

If anything, I had to tell him why I was leaving, but what I was sacrificing in order to do so.

* * *

I had had to run for a solid ten, fifteen minutes before I finally found Gale sitting outside on a small bridge that connected the east wing of the massive building to the main part. If I was staying, this would be a killer place to be playing hide-and-seek in. Then again, if the "seeker" wasn't all that good, you could end up stuck for a _very_ long time…

Back to the point, the Wizard was sitting, knees glued to his chest, arms encircling his legs as his chin rested on his knees, staring blankly out to nothing in particular. Yes, his eyes were open, but I doubted he was actually _seeing _anything. I walked up behind him, hoping he was aware of my presence so I wouldn't scare him when I touched his shoulder.

So much for that dream.

As soon as my fingers brushed his shoulders, Gale jumped, eyed wide and frantic, looking from side to side before he realized who I was. Once I clicked in his mind, his face went blank, sighing as he returned his gaze to the still water that shined in the sun lightly. "What… Is it you need? I don't believe… I have anything of y-"

Without allowing him to continue, I gently pressed my lips to his, my hands on his shoulders for balance. When I opened my eyes, his topaz and emerald ones were wide the shock, his cheeks burning a bright crimson.

"Gale, please, don't," I whispered, using my right hair to sweep back his bangs that had fallen in his face. "I know you don't want me to leave, and I don't want to either, b-"

"Than stay here! Marry me Arina, I beg of you!" The look in his eyes wanted me to say yes, to say anything that would make that begging in his eyes and voice go away. I wanted so dearly to say everything would be okay, and I would stay, but… But I couldn't.

"Listen to what I have to say," I whispered, placing my hands on his lightly, then squeezing, hoping he wouldn't interrupt once more and make this even harder. "Gale, I... I like you. I think I may even love you."

"I hear a 'but' coming," he frowned, squeezing my hands back, bringing them up to his lips, placing gentle kisses here and there.

I couldn't help but smile, though the smile was sad. "But," I continued, "This isn't my world. Almost everything I've held important is back in my world; my family, friends, home, memories; everything. Almost." I could feel his gaze on me, piercing my skin as he mentally urged me to continue. "Except for one thing. The man whom I may be in love with is not part of that world…"

The kisses halted for a split second, and in the time, Gale had me curled into his body, his arms holding on like I was his everything; maybe he thought I was just that though. "Don't leave me… Please," he whispered, and it took me a moment to realize he was starting to cry, the tears rolling down his face.

It choaked me to see him like that, just as his previous form had. Lifting a hand I wiped the tears away, resting it on his cheek. "I don't want to Gale, I truly don't, but I have to return home. The balance of this world would change with my being here, no matter how much I wish to stay. But… But why don't you come with me? Come to my world…"

The tanned man stayed silent, giving it honest thinking. He sat there, unmoving and just as I was about to open my mouth to ask what was wrong, he nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

_**Since that time, years have passed. Gale and I came to my world after much negotiating with his master. On the condition Gale wasn't to use magic of any kind, we finally convinced his master to let him come.**_

_**It turns out what could be days in Harmonica Town was only a few minutes in my world. Actually, I had just woken up when I "returned", thinking everything was a dream. Until I opened my front door the next day and found a very familiar tanned, sandy-haired man standing on my porch with flowers in hand, that is. **_

_**The memories that I was supposed to be wiped of stayed vivid in my mind for hours, days, weeks, months and a few years. Not like I was planning on mentioning that if Gale's master, whose name turned out to be Oz, ever came by for a visit. I luckily haven't encountered him since that time though, and considering it's been forty years, I didn't think I would ever see him.**_

_**Gale, immortal in Harmonica Town, ages just the same as everyone in this dimension. It's a blessing no doubt, otherwise he would probably have had to go into hiding a **_**long **_**time ago.**_

_**Currently, we have a daughter who had two sons with her current husband. The years since Harmonica Town have blurred together, and it still amazes me that Gale and I are sixty. Though even through all the years, we have been in love, despite our feuds that occurred every now and then, more so in our younger days. We restarted life here together, and we planned on ending it together, as cheesy as it may sound. Gale, my daughter and grandsons have become my life, the world I live in as myself.**_

_**But this is only an old lady's story, one you may have found boring. Though it sounds like the end, it's only the beginning.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Holy man, that was _really_ cheesy… And short… Oh well, at least I finally finished this. And remember, it _**could**_ have been worse… MaybexD Thanks for staying with me all this time, I love you all! I hope to see you reviewing my future stories Well, ciao for now!


End file.
